


A Crowning Christmas

by KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Crown for Christmas AU, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in a Castle, Destiel LifeMark Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, Hallmark Movies, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mild Swearing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Pups, Rating for Ending Chapter, cock blocking, crack humor, hallmark fluff, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: When the small kingdom of Haven needs a new omega governess for the princess no one expected that the right choice would be so unconventional. Dean Winchester never expected to find love so far away from home with a stunning alpha king.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135
Collections: Destiel LifeMark Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: When the small kingdom of Haven needs a new omega governess for the princess no one expected that the right choice would be so unconventional. Dean Winchester never expected to find love so far away from home with a stunning alpha king.
> 
> Author’s Note: This fiction was created for the Lifemark Destiel Big Bang Challenge. I have never done one of these before but it was a lot of fun. You can find an amazing group on discord called ProfoundBond. Lots of amazing people that love destiel but you must 18+. 
> 
> Special Thank you: This is a special thank you to my beta readers that helped me with this story, you all are amazing and omg I love you guys!
> 
> This story was based on the hallmark movie: Crown for Christmas.

New York wasn’t exactly the best place to live at times but it was where many tried to live their dreams. For the Winchesters, it was about survival. The white snow was blossoming on the sidewalks below while the merry chimes of Christmas songs rang above.

The morning was like any other for Dean. He would usually be up before his brothers to get them ready for school. Dean had been their only parent for years since their parents had died in a horrible car accident. Dean had been the only omega in the family managing despite what others considered normal, had gone to college. Well it was actually art school but he was an amazing artist. That dream was shattered when the truck had destroyed the car his father had been driving. Dean was thankful that his brothers hadn’t been in the car with their parents. Dropping out of school had been the right choice when he was the only adult left in their lives.

Dean had been working hard, well for an omega as hard as society allowed him to. His brothers Sam and Adam were still pretty young but now adults. That never stopped Dean from caring for the two boys. The only job he could get at the moment was to do housekeeping for an upscale hotel with Sam. Adam was still in university but Dean was hoping that the interview Sam had for law school would pull through. If Sam got it, it was a full ride.

Dean was sitting at his easel painting. The strokes still seemed like second nature to him. It was painful to remember why he had stopped his artwork. The painting of the snowy park was slowly coming together. Swift but steady strokes made the scene almost come to life on the canvas. He had just finished the finishing touches on the couple skating on the pond when he heard Sam enter the living room.

“That looks amazing Dean. You know you really should start selling your work again.” Sam gushes while he gets ready for work. He often admired his brother’s talents but Dean always put himself down. The insecurities were something that even Sam could fix.

“Nah, I’m not any good at this stuff.” Dean muttered while putting the paints away with a soft sigh. The one show he had put his artwork in had been a bust. Many said that omegas should be in the house, pregnant and serving their alphas. That had stung and when their parents had passed away, Dean felt that maybe the others were right. 

“Seriously Dean. Just because some people said you weren’t any good doesn’t mean you're not. What do they know anyway?”

“They know that no one will buy a painting from an omega that’s what.” Dean frowned and finished cleaning up his art station. “Besides it’s just a pipe dream Sammy.”

Sam frowned and watched his brother head into the kitchen to start breakfast. “Oh come on Dean. You’re up early before the rest of us and you go to bed after we do to paint.”

Cracking the eggs and putting the bacon into a pan, the dirty blond omega shrugged. “It’s the only time I can paint Sam. Between work and everything, I find painting relaxing.”

“You do know that we’re not kids anymore Dean. We can help you out here and just because I’m a beta doesn’t mean that I won’t help out.”

Dean turned to face his younger brother with a stunned look on his face. The comment that Sam thought that he wouldn’t let him clearly help left him without much to say. “Sam, I can’t ask you to do that man. You already do so much and what about school? I mean you are going to get into law school and be this big time lawyer. Being a beta means you have more choices than I ever will. I just want the best for you and Adam.

Adam had just come out of the bedroom once the food had just been finished. “Hey do I smell bacon?”

Dean smirked and plated the breakfast for them all. Pulling the plate away when Adam reached for the omega teased. “You have forty-five minutes until you have to be in class and you need an A on that test dude.”

“And I will Dean. I’ve got this and you know it.” Adam confirmed and whimpered wanting the temptation that was called bacon.

Dean sighed and relented, handing the plate to his brother before placing Sam’s breakfast before him. “Alright, you smell bacon.”

“Sweet!” Adam beamed before he sat down only to pause when envelopes fell from the nearby counter. Bending down to pick them up, the younger blond frowned. The red lettering stamped on the white stood out in a warning. **Past Due**. “Dean, I thought you said we paid these.”

Dean frowned and felt the guilt rushing into the pit of his stomach. He knew that the bills were falling dangerously behind but what could he do? He didn’t have the most amazing job, he had two mouths to feed and put a roof over their heads. 

Dean hadn’t even bothered to buy anything for himself in years. He couldn’t let them down but every single one of those bills was a stab to his heart. He couldn’t seem to provide for his younger brothers and what kind of omega was he if he couldn’t do that for them? 

Reaching up the stack next to the microwave, Dean pulled them down. “We did. We just didn’t pay these.”

“Why didn’t you tell us Dean?” Adam asked and ate his breakfast but then moved to embrace his elder brother knowing Dean needed it. He also knew that his brother felt like a failure if he couldn’t even pay the bills.

“Because he’s trying to protect us, which you don’t have to do anymore. I mean we’re technically adults now Dean.” Sam responded sensibly.

“Ughh, I know but we can get through this right? I mean with my tips and the Christmas bonus, I’ll get them paid somehow.”

“You mean with our tips and bonuses Dean.” Sam replied, taking his plate to the sink to wash while Adam chimed in that he would help as well. “We’ve got this and we always have. Dean you’ve always been there for us. Let us help you out too, okay?”

Dean nodded and hugged both his brothers despite the statement about no chick flick moments. “Okay, deal. We’ve got this. I mean we are the Winchesters we will endure.”

“We are the Winchesters.” His brothers echoed before all three young men got ready for both work and school. Grabbing their coats and bags, the Winchesters left their apartment to head out. 

Closing the door, Dean let out a gasp at the icy cold snow that snaked down the back of the jacket. Turning the direction of the snow ball that hit the back of his neck, Dean grinned mischievously. “You call that a throw?”

Bending down his scooped up some snow throwing it at the boy that lived on the street. The boy laughed and started to get involved in a snowball throwing brawl. Sam laughed and reminded Dean of the time before they called a temporary truce. “Dude, I don’t know who’s the bigger kid here. You or him? Let’s go or we’re going to be late.”

* * *

The large new york hotel was one of the largest in the city. It was also the most expensive with many expensive suites that catered to the richest families in the country. The wealthy families usually came to the Elysian Suites for privacy and the royal treatment. 

Dean and Sam entered the grand lobby of the hotel chatting away about various topics when they were halted by the head housekeeper. The tall woman watched the two young men frowning a little. “You two are on the VIP floor today.”

Dean frowned and watched the woman. He was excited to be working on the most prestigious floor of the Elysian but it wasn’t a floor he usually was given. The best and most well behaved housekeepers were allowed on that floor. The staff was only meant to be seen and not heard. They were never allowed to engage with the guests nor be visible to them. Most vip’s were too important for the notice of a lowly housekeeper. “What happened to Sara and Liz?”

“They no longer work here. Now may I remind you both of the rules. No eye contact and no speaking unless spoken to.”

Dean nodded and knew that this would be one of those days. Being invisible seemed to be what he was good at but for once he wanted to be seen, be heard, and perhaps one day fall in love. “We’ll be invisible Mrs. Hinden.”

Mrs Hinden watched the two young men and frowned. “How long have you worked here?” It seemed that no one really bothered to remember the housekeeping staff. They were the ones that cleaned up the rooms, brought linens to guests and tended to the needs of the guests. They were invisible and to many didn’t truly matter.

“Nine months, Mrs. Hinden.” Dean replied and knew that he shouldn’t be saying more than needed but then turned to Sam. Sam had made a joke about it being ten months and went to gather their cart. 

Hearing the comment about Sam listening to Dean made the older Winchester cringe. It wasn’t the order for Sam to listen to him but that Dean knew how to be a maid. That had to be the worst compliment he had ever received. At least he was sure it was supposed to be a compliment. 

Getting onto the elevator, Dean growled quietly. “I know how to be a maid. Seriously dude that has to be the worst compliment I’ve ever heard in my life.” The elevator soon opened with both of them exiting on the top floor. 

Entering the spacious hallway, Dean sighed. “The vip floor and guess what Sammy, we get to clean it. Lucky us.” Dean looked down the long brightly lit hallway and pushed the car forward to the other end. “Okay, we start at this end and then we get the presidential suite last.” With a nod, Sam followed his brother before they finally got to work. It was pretty cool to be on the vip floor but it still was housekeeping. Everyday was the same. What made Dean ever think today would be any different?

* * *

Castiel Novak left the large bedchambers in his suite with a grimace. The room was a disaster and looked like a wild party. That had pretty much been what it was. Glasses everywhere, crumbs and plates stacked all over the living room table. Running his hand through his dark hair, the alpha quickly straightened the cerulean tie while gathering his tan winter coat. His cerulean eyes then noticed that his friend and butler entered the room. “Hey Balthazar.”

“Well, it looks like your guests had quite the party last night didn’t they?” The beta quipped with much amusement in his voice while he helped Castiel into his coat.

“Yes, it seemed like some of them would never leave.” Castiel replied and continued to survey the tragic mess in the suite. It would take the housekeeping hours to clean up the mess but for once Castiel felt like a regular person. For an alpha like him, it was rare but he would soon be leaving that all behind to head back home. Sadly that freedom would end once he left New York.

“Yes, well it was nice to see you cut loose once in a while Castiel.” The beta chimed happily while he gathered Castiel’s bags frowning when he saw the sad look in his best friend’s cerulean eyes. 

“Yes, well don’t get too used to it. We head back home soon Balt.” Castiel replied, watching himself in the wall mirror making sure his black hair was perfect. He never could get his hair to behave even when he tried his hardest to look like he hadn’t just rolled out of bed. “What does my day look like...oh let me guess. Back to back meetings as usual and the occasional meal mixed in between.”

Balthazar nodded and opened up the notebook he always carried with him when he was on duty with Castiel. “You have breakfast with the charity board, a post-breakfast with the foundation, and then overnight to London for the children's hospice. Unfortunately, with your permission Castiel, you'll have to spend a day without me.”

Castiel turned and frowned looking at his best friend. Balthazar had grown up with him and the alpha always knew that the beta would always have his back no matter the cost. It was unusual for him to be left alone for the day. “What for?”

“It seems that yet another governess has quit.”

Castiel’s cerulean eyes widened, he ran a hand through his dark hair and growled in frustration. He was tired and it seemed that the endless list of responsibilities would never end nor would finding a suitable omega to watch his daughter Claire. “Seriously? It’s only been two days.”

“Apparently two very long days Sir. With the Christmas gala coming up, it looks like I'll have to hire one here.”

Castiel nodded and sighed once again. He knew that Claire was quite the handful but it seemed that his daughter was setting a new record in getting rid of staff just before Christmas. Any omega he had hired thus far had left in a huff. The rest of the staff knew that Claire was a bundle of energy but even Castiel couldn’t think his little girl was trouble. She just wasn’t the usual well behaved princess. She had spirit and a will of her own. Many of the omegas had called her a royal terror and a handful. They usually wished any that came to care for her good luck. “Good idea. New Yorkers are impervious to pain.” Before Castiel headed out, his cerulean eyes watched the room once more with a grimace. “Make sure that housekeeping gets a generous tip.”

Balthazar smiled and nodded. “Yes Sir.” He then watched Castiel leave the suite in order to get to his meetings. The day was turning out to be rather interesting already and he was at a loss to figure out how to find a temporary governess in the United States. It would have to be an extra ordinary omega to travel all the way to Europe for a job. It would also need to be one that could handle Claire’s energy, her vibe and the princess’ perchance to mischief. 

Balthazar was just about to leave when he noticed Castiel get smacked into his leg by a cart. The beta was about to intervene when he saw the glimpse of the dirty blond omega but also saw the look from Castiel. Castiel’s cerulean eyes seemed to dilate for a moment. Balthazar smirked and watched silently. Interesting, Castiel hadn’t had that reaction since Amelia.

* * *

Dean had been working in a hurry, humming Christmas carols to himself when he walked around the corner. The first thing he noticed was the cart jolting a little against his hands before he heard the distinct grunt from the man. His voice was deep and sent a bolt of electricity through Dean’s body. “Ohhh geez...I’m so sorry Sir.”

Castiel smiled politely and watched the omega raise his eyes towards him. The most amazing emeralds were staring back up at him in horror. The adorable freckles on his nose and cheeks seemed to stand out more with the embarrassed blush. “I’ve survived worse trust me.” He actually struggled not to laugh. It wasn’t every day that he got run over by a gorgeous green eyed omega with a maid cart.

Dean chewed his soft pink lower lip and grabbed for any items he could find in the cart, holding them out to Castiel. “Um well let me make it up to you. Do you like chocolate? These are really good. Soap? Not that you need it. I mean you smell totally amazing and look great.” Dean knew that he was babbling but for some reason he couldn’t shut his mouth around the alpha. 

Castiel just chuckled but didn’t know what more he could say at that moment holding onto the items that Dean kept handing him. “Um ah thanks I think.” He wasn’t sure how else to respond to him smelling good. He hoped he smelt good since he had just come out of the shower not that long ago. It was good to know that his cleaning products were doing their job.

“I don't suppose I can interest you in a complimentary sewing kit?” Dean held up the small kit and shrugged trying to his best to not sound like a babbling idiot. He had never had this reaction around an alpha before. Hell he had never presented to an alpha nor dated one ever. He never had the time to do so. 

This alpha was giving him all sorts of feelings that he only ever thought would happen in some cheesy chick flick. “You can never have enough of those. Yeah, if you lose a button or if your pants split unexpectedly.” Dean groaned inwardly, turning bright red suddenly. Had he just said that to this alpha? Seriously?

Castiel chuckled and nodded. “Thanks. I’ll be ready for when my pants rip open on me now.” He teased and left Dean alone to head to his meetings. It was rare to have this sort of encounter with anyone and it was refreshing but there was also something about that omega. Damn he would need to adjust his pants in the elevator on the way down. Entering the large elevator, Castiel adjusted himself for a moment and sighed. What the hell was going on? He hadn't gone aroused since Amelia this quickly and she had passed away four years ago. Waiting for the elevator to reach the main lobby, Castiel waited for the car and Balthazar.

Watching the alpha head down the hall, Dean inwardly groaned leaning against the white wall for a moment. Closing his emerald eyes, the omega chewed his lower lip and silently cursed the small trickle of slick sliding down between his cheeks. “Uhhh, just awesome Dean...Yeah really good. Talking about split pants to a strange alpha? What’s the matter with me?”

With a sigh, Dean headed towards the next room and grimaced when he heard Sam speaking to them about his encounter. Making the bed with his younger brother, Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay I’ll tell you Sammy. The alpha was hot. He had the most amazing cerulean eyes and dude I’m not talking about sky cerulean but like the ocean.”

“Yeah? And? Come on details Dean...Details.”

“What is there to tell? He’s a guest and I’m a housekeeper. I’m invisible, remember? Or I’m supposed to be.”

Sam chuckled and handed Dean the pillow for the other side of the queen size bed. “Doesn’t sound like you were all that invisible to me Dean.” Sam replied and then heard his phone beeping. Checking the messages, the beta squealed in excitement. “Oh my God. You know that interview with the law school? They want to chat with me!” 

“Then go dude. That’s a huge deal Sammy.” Dean exclaimed but then frowned when his brother looked stressed. “What?”

“It’s in an hour but you know what I can just skip it right? I mean there always will be more and you need my help with the rooms.” Sam was disappointed but then Dean pushed him towards the door.

“Seriously Sam go. This is huge and I can take care of the other rooms, no biggy.” Dean shrugged and smiled, pushing his brother to get moving.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah piece of pie Sam. Go get going already before I kick you in the ass.”

Sam grinned and jumped up and down with excitement. “Okay, Dean I really owe you one.” Sam then left his brother to finish up the vip floor while he ran to get ready for the interview. This was the lucky break they had been waiting for and if he nailed it, their lives were about to change for the better. 

Dean smiled and left the room with his cart heading towards the next few rooms. When he got to the presidential suite, he knocked on the door. “Housekeeping…” Getting no answer, Dean unlocked the door with his key card. His emerald eyes widened noticing the large disaster in the room. “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.” This was going to take hours to clean by himself. Sam really owed him big for this one.

* * *

Castiel had waited in the main lobby having checked out with Balthazar only to groan. He had forgotten something. His friend watched his concern and chewed his lower lip. How could he have left such an important item behind? He was clearly distracted and he still had a long day ahead of himself. “I forgot my watch Balt.”

“Your father’s watch?” Balthazar asked and when Castiel nodded, the beta smiled. “Don’t worry about it Cas. I’ll go get it for you and meet you back at the car.” The beta left his friend to head upstairs. When he walked down the long hallway, he paused hearing a commotion from the suite they had just left. It seemed that the room was taking a while to clear, cringing in dread for the housekeeper. It wasn’t fair to be blaming the omega for the time it took to clean nor the disaster they had walked in on. Inching closer, the beta frowned and listened while the older woman chided the young male omega.

“Why hasn't this been done? The room is still a mess.” Mrs Hinden bellowed at the young omega, clearly furious about the time it was taking to clean the presidential suite.

“I'm sorry. I need another 15 minutes. 20 minutes tops.” Dean spoke and frowned. It was clear that with Mrs. Hinden, he was on thin ice with the ice rapidly melting. This wasn’t his fault for this taking so long. If the woman had given a damn or knew anything about housekeeping, she would know this. He couldn’t wave a magic wand and make it clean in an instant.

“Rowena McLeod has been waiting downstairs for nearly half an hour. Do you know who she is?”

Dean shook his head nervously. He could smell the woman’s distaste and the sour smell caused the omega’s nose to wrinkle desperately trying to hide an impending sneeze. “No, Ma’am.”

“She writes the hotel review for the Times, and she asked for an early check-in.”

Dean cringed and knew that he had really gotten himself in the deep end. Hoping that he could at least keep his job, the omega cringed, his head lowered in submission. “I’m sorry.”

The woman gave Dean a hard look and what she said next caused the ice that Dean was standing on to melt. “Leave your keys. You can pick up your check downstairs.”

“W...What are you firing me? Seriously? A week before Christmas?”

Mrs. Hinden watched Dean but her eyes grew cold not bothering to care that it was the holidays. “No, I’m firing you and your brother a week before Christmas.”

Dean felt any hope for the holidays suddenly deflate. What was he going to do now? Wanting to cry, to scream and beg for his job back, the omega decided to remain calm. He had to make sure he didn’t burn any bridges despite how evil the woman truly was.

Grabbing the watch he had found on the dresser he handed it to the woman. “Here. Someone left a watch on the dresser. Dean then left the room walking past Balthazar struggling to hide the worrying tears threatening to fall from his green eyes. Fuck, what kind of person fired someone a week before Christmas. 

Picking up his final check, Dean headed back home. Sitting down on a nearby bench, Dean wrapped his coat around him, the icy chill not affecting him at that moment. What was he going to do? Dean was supposed to take care of his brothers and so far he was royally fucking it up.

* * *

Sam couldn’t believe that his interview had gotten them both fired from their jobs. He felt horrible but he at least had hoped for law school. He didn’t know what they would do right now though. “Dean, I just feel horrible. This is all my fault dude.”

Dean sighed and continued to make dinner wanting to slam his fists into the counter. If he hadn’t flirted with the alpha in the hallway. If they had just started with the presidential suite then this wouldn’t have happened. “It’s okay Sammy. We’ll get something else.”

“During the holidays? Dean, you know no one is going to hire us during Christmas.”

“That’s fine. We’ll figure it out like we always do.” Dean confirmed and then noticed Adam walking into the front door. “Hey Adam. Just in time for dinner. How was school?”

The blond smiled and looked at his two older brothers. He came in with a strange older man causing Dean to frown for a moment. “Hey Dean, this is Mr. Balthazar Milton.”

Balthazar smiled kindly and noticed the look of fear on the omega’s face. He didn’t know what sort of financial trouble they were in, or rather he did know. He had checked up on the omega before he decided to come to find Dean. “Balt will suffice, thank you.”

“Um, if this is about all the overdue bills. We will pay them. We’ve just been having some setbacks.” Dean stammered in front of the stove with a quiver in his voice. He hated to beg but right now, if begging was what it took to get a break, the omega would do it. It seemed nothing was going right for the Winchesters.

“I beg your pardon?” Balthazar frowned and blinked in confusion while he stood next to Adam. 

“He’s not a bill collector Dean. He’s a butler from Haven.” Adam replied and watched Dean visibly relax. He knew that it wasn’t easy for his eldest brother and with Dean being an omega, things were even harder in the world.

“Really? You don’t seem like a butler.” Sam chimed in nervously and chewed his lower lip with Dean glared at him for a moment.

Balthazar chuckled and looked at Sam. “And how many butlers do you know, young man?”

“Just the one on the Batman movies.” Sam admitted sheepishly but then smiled once he heard the other man laugh. 

“Yes, well we’re not always stiff unless I’m helping my employer into his rubber suit.” Balthazar joked and then straightened his tie. “We’re a sovereign nation near Russia. My employer is aware of your untimely dismissal from the hotel. In the spirit of Christmas and for returning his watch.” Balthazar reached into his jacket pocket and handed out a piece of paper towards Dean. “He’d like to give you this.”

Dean opened the paper and his eyes widened in shock while Sam stood behind him. “Five thousand dollars? Um wow. Thank you but as much as we really could use this, we can’t accept this. I mean this is really way too much for returning a watch.” Sam and Adam just gaped at their brother in complete shock knowing how proud Dean truly was. 

Balthazar’s eyes watched Dean handing the check back to him clearly surprised that even with such dire circumstances, the omega refused the money. “Well, I find that quite admirable of you Mr, Winchester. Forgive me for asking but is that mulligan stew?”

Dean smiled shyly and handed the check back to the beta nodding. “Yes it is. You know it? Not many people know this stew to be honest. My mom used to make it for us.”

Balthazar nodded and smiled. “Oh yes, most certainly. I haven’t had it...oh ages.” The beta admitted and Dean smiled. 

Soon the four were eating dinner while they discussed the amazing culinary skills of Dean Winchester. The day may have been a wash but dinner was delightful causing the omega to beam. He could count at least dinner a success. “Your parents raised you well.” Balthazar replied once he’d finished the offered stew, delighted in the company he had as well as the wonderful meal.

“Actually they passed away in a car crash when we were young. Dean was in art school at the time but he dropped out to raise us. He’s given a lot for us.”

Dean blushed while he stood up to clear the plates. “And I’m still raising you two even though you’re both technically adults.”

“That’s very noble of you Dean.”

Dean laughed while he started the hot water in the sink to wash the dishes, shaking his head. “Oh dude, you have no idea. These two were holy terrors. I swear I need the patience of a saint with them.”

Balthazar smiled, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “You know, I do have a crazy idea. Perhaps you will accept the money as two weeks wages for a job in Haven?”

“You want me to go to Europe to clean someone’s house?” Dean stammered but he knew that with the need for the money. To leave to go during Christmas seemed to be quite the stretch. “That’s a long way to get a housekeeper dude.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a house and you wouldn’t be cleaning it. Sadly a governess has unexpectedly quit. As it happens, I’m looking for a short term replacement to fill-in over the holidays.”

“Dude a governess? Like Mary Poppins?” Sam asked, hiding a smile behind his hand causing Dean to glare at the brunette.

“Yes, but without the umbrella and all the magic. You’d be in charge of one little girl.”

Dean stammered and his emerald eyes widened. Was this man seriously asking him to head to Europe to watch over a little girl. Placing the leftover stew into containers before they ended up in the fridge. “You want me to watch a little girl? But I’m a total stranger.”

“Well not exactly Dean. As far as I can tell. You’re 26 and have never been married. You are not in a current relationship with a dwindling bank account. You have been a sales clerk, waiter and a dog walker besides your recent unemployment in housekeeping at the Elysian suites hotel.”

“Dude, you had me checked out? What kind of family is this?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be here otherwise. You see the family is very shall we say, prominent and very discreet. You’ll be flown first class, have your own apartment with your own maid.”

Sam watched the battle warring in his brother’s mind but knew that Dean would never take such an offer without encouragement. “He’ll take it.” When Dean’s green eyes widened in shock towards the brunette, Sam smiled. “I mean dude. You need to take a chance and go for it. Dean, you’ve never done anything for yourself and we could use the money. Take a leap of faith okay.”

“But Sammy, what about Christmas?”

“We can do it in January. We’ll be just fine Dean. We can handle ourselves so go and have an adventure. Who knows you might meet Alpha Charming over there. I mean there are not many alphas you’d even consider here so give it a chance and see if you find your match.” Adam replied while he grabbed the dishes from the table. Starting to wash them, both the younger brothers knew that Dean needed to take a leap of faith. He would be stuck in that rut forever if he didn’t try. Dean had sacrificed far too much for them both when their parents had passed away. He had dropped out of art school, sacrificed the chance to meet an alpha, mate and have pups. There was no way, he would even miss out on the chance of a lifetime.

Dean sighed and chewed his lower lip. Was he really going to fly all the way to Europe for a few weeks away from his brothers? A part of him screamed to do it and the other worried over his brothers. He had taken some much of the responsibility but was it time to truly let go? With a deep breath, the omega decided to throw caution into the wind, nodding. “Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll take the job.”

“Wonderful, I’ll send a car for you in the morning. Thank you for the most unexpected meal and good night.” Balthazar left the apartment before heading back to his hotel room. He had the feeling that Dean would be exactly what they needed to reign Claire in and perhaps spark something in Castiel. Time would tell if his instincts were correct and from what he had seen earlier, they usually never were wrong.

* * *

Dean had found it hard to say goodbye to his brothers but now he was in a large car in Europe having been flown on a plane in vip. He never could have imagined that he’d be taking such an enormous risk. Looking out the window towards the large house, Dean gasped. It was huge, beautiful and something right out of the fairy tales he used to read to his brothers. He half expected some prince to show up on a white stallion. “Wow. It’s like a castle.” 

“That is because it is a castle. It’s been in the family for three centuries.”

Dean blinked and turned to look at Balthazar. All coloured drained from his tanned face, his emerald eyes wide. “Dude, what kind of family is this?”

“A royal one. You’ll be looking at Princess Claire, the daughter of King Castiel James of Haven.”

Dean suddenly felt the need to pull on the collar of his shirt. His chest was starting to tighten but he took a few slow breaths. “And you’re just telling me this now?”

“Well discretion is of the utmost importance. The palace wouldn’t want it getting out that they’re employing yet another omega governess or in your case a governor.”

“Um, how many have there been exactly? I mean you said the girl was a handful and that the other one quit.”

“Well I won’t lie to you Dean. We’ll just say that the princess can be a bit of a handful.” Balthazar admitted and watched the omega for a moment. Yes Dean could certainly handle the princess and he hoped would also bring the spark back in his widowed alpha king.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Dean left the car still looking at the large castle. To say that he was in awe would be understatement. The palace was amazing and even when they entered the servants entrance towards the large kitchens, Dean was fairly certain that he would get lost. He was still trying to get used to the fact that he was working for an alpha king when they came upon some ladies.

Balthazar smiled and looked at Dean, gesturing towards the ladies in full uniform. 

That is when the omega had the distinct impression that he would be wearing formal wear as well. The head housekeeper seemed to be rather stiff but the head cook was a very pleasant woman. The head housekeeper took him through the palace towards his apartment all the while chatting about formalities. 

Dean entered his room only to gasp in shock. This room was a lot bigger than the apartment he had left behind in New York. The decor had clearly come out of a posh magazine and Dean began to wonder if he was really going to be able to do this. To deal with a royal child, working for a king and living in a palace. This would either be a fairytale or a nightmare. Dean had yet to figure out which it was at that moment. His emerald eyes surveyed the entire room, his stomach quivering into tight knots. This was certain going to be an adventure. “This is all mine?”

“I wouldn’t get too attached Mr. Winchester. Chances are you won’t make it until Christmas.” The woman stated and Dean looked at her. 

It was clear that the princess had gotten to many omegas but Dean wouldn’t be one of them. He had handled his brothers, he could handle Princess Claire. “I’m sure everything will go just fine.”

The older woman smirked and left the room before replying. “We shall see Mr. Winchester. Many have said they could handle the Princess and they’re not here any longer. I’ll leave you to settle in and dinner will be brought up to you?”

“Wait, I don’t eat with everyone else?”

“No Governors tend to eat in their rooms.”

Dean frowned and went to unpack but heard the fan far outside. The large welcome had been for another person. They were not there to welcome the new governor to the princess but clearly they were important. 

Opening the window to watch the large black car arriving, Dean didn’t notice the young blond girl until the icy chill of the snowball blasted him in the chest. 

The blond child smirked before running towards the car. “Yeah you’d better run!” Dean let out a loud squeak when the dark-haired alpha emerging from the car turned to glance at Dean. The omega turned bright red while he quickly closed the window. His heart was pounding in his chest, his stomach in tight acid knots and Dean was fairly sure that he had flirted with the king of Haven. Sitting down on the couch near the couch, Dean struggled to calm himself down.

* * *

Claire beamed when she went to greet her father from his long business trip only to spot the blond omega. Her cerulean eyes flashed with mischief knowing that this had to be her new governor. It was always best to get them from the very first meeting so that they knew what they were dealing with. She didn’t need anyone to watch out for her and the princess was going to prove it. 

The snowball hit him right in the chest and Claire ran to see her father emerging from the black car. Standing before her father, Balthazar admonished her about treating her new governor with a much better welcome. Her cerulean eyes watched her father’s glaze towards the now closed window. She also noticed the way his eyes dilated momentarily. 

Something was different this time but Claire wasn’t why her father appeared to be so flustered. It didn’t matter, this one wouldn’t make it to Christmas. Heading back inside the large castle after her father, Claire made a break for Dean’s bedroom door. Let the games begin.

Claire wandered to the door and knocked before she bolted down the stairs. Dean opened the door and came down in search of the blonde knowing that this was clearly their first real meeting.

“You know I could have sworn someone was knocking on my door. I wonder who that could have been.” Dean murmured and pretended to be surprised when the small blonde girl jumped at him from behind the grand staircase. He grasped a hand to his heart and pretended to be scared. 

“I scared you!” Claire beamed and Dean just laughed crouching down to her level. “Weren’t you scared?”

“Oh petrified. By the way, you must be Claire. I’m Dean and thanks for the snake in my dresser.”

Claire frowned and watched the omega before her. “You’re not scared?” The princess was perplexed with this omega. Most omegas would have been screaming at seeing the rubber snake in their dresser drawers but Dean wasn’t.

“Nope.”

“Oh well, I’ve decided that I don’t need a governor.” Claire stated and stood up to walk towards the large main hall close to her father’s office on the first floor. Dean followed her and smirked. “In fact I don’t need an omega.”

“Hmm can’t say I blame you kid but I’m not a real governor.” Dean responded, sitting down on the nearby couch. He studied the child and inwardly laughed. Yes the princess was a bundle of trouble just like his younger brothers.

“Then what are you?” Claire inquired while sneaking closer to the open door to the king’s office. Her cerulean eyes regarded Dean with even more suspicion. Why was he here really if he was one of the stiff conventional omegas that had cared for her.

“I’m a New Yorker.” Dean almost burst into laughter when the child declared that she didn’t need one of those as well. “Well perhaps we can just be friends then huh? Besides you know your snowball throwing was kind of weak. You almost missed me on that one.”

“And you could do better then?”

“Oh yeah kiddo. With my hands tied behind my back. No problem.”

Claire shrugged and picked up one of the Christmas balls from the wooden centerpiece on the large wooden table. Handing it to Dean, the princess watched the open door to the office. She knew that her father was in there and one sure way to get Dean fired and prove her point at the same time. “Oh really? Okay Prove it Dean. No hands, through the door.”

Dean grinned, took the red sparkling ball before placing it down on the floor. Bringing his boot back, Dean aimed for the open office door, letting the scarlet assailant fly into the air.

* * *

Castiel had just returned home from the trip in New York. It hadn’t been a complete pleasure since it was mostly business but there was the moment that he had met Dean. Dean had literally run into him with his housekeeping cart before the rather amusing chat about split pants. Castiel had been amused since it was adorable the way the omega babbled nervously. His cock had certainly taken notice of the emerald eyed beauty. He hadn’t expected to ever see Dean again until he saw him here in Haven. 

Entering his office, Castiel sat down in the large chair watching his best friend and butler. The sight of Dean having thrown him for a loop. The omega was enticing, drawing feelings that he long since forgotten. “I asked you to give him a check, not a job.”

Balthazar smiled and looked at his best friend before he spoke once more. He knew that he had made the right decision on offering Dean the job to govern Claire. “He wouldn’t take it.”

“What? Why not?

“Well Castiel. I believe he considered it a handout.” Balthazar regarded the confused look on his king’s young face and smiled. “I do realize that Dean’s not the most conventional choice but being blunt Sir. We haven’t had much luck with the conventional omegas that had come to take care of your daughter, have we?” Moving towards Castiel, the beta sighed watching the cerulean eyes for a moment. “You’ve always trusted my judgement, Castiel.”

“And why don’t I feel that same trust right now my friend?” Castiel murmured with exhaustion clearly showing on his face. It had been a very trip to New York and back. So much had already transpired resulting in a gorgeous male omega that was driving Castiel mad with desire. The omega’s emerald eyes alone could drive the king to insanity nevermind the sweet intoxicating scent.

The beta smiled, “I can’t imagine Sir.” He then noticed the dark skinned alpha that had just walked into the room. For the moment, Balthazar was thankful that as a beta, hormones couldn’t affect his judgement. He certainly wouldn’t want to have Uriel’s scent near him. The man’s personality was enough to make Balthazar not wish to be in his presence. Uriel was too stiff and never seemed to be pleased with anything Castiel said unless the king agreed with him.

“Balthazar, a moment, please.” Uriel spoke once he’d entered the office knowing that he should speak to the king on important matters. He knew that if he continued to press into Castiel the importance of duty, that the alpha would do as he desired. It was the best for Haven and the crown.

Balthazar bowed when he left the room but he knew what this was more than likely about. If the chancellor continued to press the issue of marriage on Castiel, he may have to wring his neck. With a short growl, the beta left them alone heading off to perform other duties for Castiel.

Uriel watched the beta leave before he spoke once more to his alpha king. The king was still young and certainly pleasing to the eyes of many an omega. He could produce more heirs and the kingdom would have a queen. They had not had a queen for four long lonely years. “I trust that you had an enjoyable holiday.”

Castiel smiled warily at the other man. “Well it was hardly a holiday.”

“Ahh, well your hotel bill says otherwise. I don’t need to remind you that your popularity is down, as well are our finances.”

Castiel glared at the other alpha with his cerulean eyes narrowed for a moment. Here came the getting married speech once again. If Castiel had to keep hearing about finding a mate once more he was sure that he’d be going into a raging fit. “Well, I suppose that’s what happens when no one in the family’s had a job for a thousand years.”

“Your father had no time for frivolity.” Uriel stated and Castiel had known this argument was coming. It seemed every time they held council lately, it was about the way his father did it, or didn’t do things.

“Yes, I remember.” Castiel turned away for a moment before his crueleon eyes threatened to go alpha red. “Are you still going to remind me of what my father would have done again Chancellor?”

Uriel seemed to ignore Castiel's petulant attitude towards his advice once again pressuring the king. The man was certain that if he pressed hard enough, the king would finally give in. “Well, now that you’re back, might I suggest that we focus on the Christmas Eve Gala. It would be the perfect opportunity for an announcement.

Castiel straightened his black suit jacket and growled. “I’m not ready. Standing up from his chair, Castiel moved to escort the other alpha out. Blue eyes suddenly turned towards the large open doors when he heard the soft, yes! 

The king was about to tell Uriel that they would discuss this at a further time, a red christmas ball bounced through the doors. The crimson ball sailed into the office and struck Castiel in the head. “Oww!” That certainly had hurt with some power behind the kick. He had the feeling that Claire had a hand in this incident or had kicked it herself. 

Uriel opened the doors along with Castiel when they noticed the two out in the large open foyer. “What’s going on?”

Castiel held onto the crimson ball and grimaced a little. The emerald eyes looked into his cerulean like electric currents engulfed them both. “I believe this was your doing or should I ask who’s idea it was first?”

Dean took the ball and chewed his lower lip nervously. If Castiel hadn’t just been hit in the head with a christmas ball, the nervous look on Dean’s face would have been adorable. “Well this is awkward. I am so sorry.”

Claire smirked and looked up at her alpha father. If anyone knew the princess well enough and Castiel did, he would also believe that she orchestrated this incident. “Meet my new governor, Father.”

Uriel snorted in disgust watching Dean for a moment. Looking down at Claire, he managed to hold back his dismay that the king had hired a foreigner to care for the princess. “Yes. We all saw him yelling from the window like an ill bred wolf.”

“Again, that really was more of a misunderstanding. You see where I live, there’s this kid and it’s a game to see if he gets me first or not with snowballs and…”

“Yes, I see how childish you are, young man. Let me tell you now, the king doesn’t have time for games nor for childish antics in his household.” Uriel scoffed, watching Dean look down for a moment. 

If anyone could make Dean feel small, it was this man. Dean didn’t feel cowed but he certainly developed a severe dislike for the other alpha. The king he liked, but the other alpha? No “I believe we bumped into each other in New York. Dean Winchester.” Dean reached out his hand feeling the urges to at least apologize. This was turning into a royal disaster on an epic scale. He noticed the look from the two men before him and Claire. How was he ever going to fit in here?

“His Highness is not in the habit of shaking hands.” Uriel admonished harshly leaving Dean pretty sure that he’d be on the next plane back to the states at this rate. Dean looked down at his hands nervously. 

“You may as well send him packing now, save us all the tedious ‘getting to know each other.’” Claire spoke and then rolled her cerulean eyes once Castiel had sent her to her room. Stomping up the stairs, the princess growled. She was determined to get rid of this one just like all the other hopeless omegas. Dean would just take a bit longer than she expected.

* * *

Castiel sighed and watched his daughter leave the office in a huff before he turned to look at Dean once more. Those emerald eyes held such promise and for the first time, Castiel truly was able to see Dean’s true beauty. “Mr. Winchester.” The king started only to have Dean speak up nervously.

“Um really not to make any excuses and all but you’re my first king and…” Dean’s emerald eyes shifted towards Uriel when he held the dismissive snort.

“Hmm. Well that is quite obvious.”

Castiel’s gaze turned from Uriel on that rude statement back towards Dean. The heat was still rising with his belly. He wanted to certainly get to know this omega but Castiel still was uncertain if when Dean saw him, he saw Castiel or the king. “I’m afraid Claire’s behavior is my fault, Mr. Winchester. My royal duties preclude me from spending time parenting her.”

“As they should. Your Highness, if I may add further? The princess is a rebellious child who prides herself on terrorizing all those in authority. We have tried without any success to curb nor understand her behavior.”

Dean frowned and looked at the Chancellor if he were looking at a bug he wished to squash. Did the man truly believe that a child wasn’t meant to be just that? A child? Royalty or not, every child deserves to have time being to act their age. They needed that before they were thrust into the roles they were destined for. “Dude, she’s ten years old and just a kid.”

“She’s a princess and is expected to act like one at all times. Is that clear?” Uriel argued with Dean making his point across to the omega but bristled when Dean wouldn’t back down.

“Look with all due respect buddy. Childhood is a short season. If you try and make her grow up too fast, she’ll probably go ahead and do it.”

“Mr. Winchester, are you trying to get fired?”

Castiel shook his head turning to glare at Uriel for a moment before he saw the terrified look in the emerald eyes. He could see that Dean spoke his mind and for the moment that is exactly what he needed. 

Everyone always stepped on eggshells around the king but for once there was an omega that wasn’t backing down when it mattered the most. When it was about his daughter, Claire. Most omega governesses never spoke to him like this and for once, Castiel liked it. “Noone is getting fired, Chancellor.” Turning to glance back at Dean, Castiel managed a smile yet tight smile. “Mr. Winchester, you will supervise Claire to all royal events, but kindly stay in the background.”

“Yeah got it. In other words, be invisible.” Dean chimed in and struggled to regain his composure when Castiel smiled. The cerulean eyes seemed to spark with hidden amusement. Dean was then dismissed to head back to his room, Castiel parting words floated in his mind.  _ Somehow I find it hard for you to ever be invisible Dean. _

Closing the door, Dean groaned before flopping back on the bed. What the hell was wrong with him? First he made a fool out of himself with a sewing kit before he even came here to Haven. He then yelled out the window at Castiel’s daughter over a poorly hit snowball before hitting the king in the head with a christmas ornament. Yeah so far, Dean was doing an awesome job and it was only day one. Getting ready for bed after dinner, the omega sighed looking out, misery chasing his appetite away. Maybe they were right and he wouldn’t last until Christmas.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Dean couldn’t sleep that night and decided to call his brothers. The call had been embarrassing when he spoke about the incidents with the Christmas ball. The cart had been just the beginning but for some reason, the omega felt a twinge in his stomach. Every Time he saw Castiel, his heart beat a little faster. Sadly, no king would ever want a simple male omega from New York. He deserved to have a princess or someone royal. It didn’t mean that when they parted ways that it would hurt any less.

Dean walked through the palace after grabbing his jacket. The palace was beautiful and nothing that Dean had ever seen before in his life. Yes, it was temporary but the omega wanted to remember everything. Leaving the palace, Dean smiled at the two guards and waved. The reaction he got surprised the omega. Not a single smile or a wave. “Um nice talking to you guys.”

The snow crunched under his boots while Dean walked towards the stables nearby. The wind was whispering in his ears even while the omega entered. The large stables took Dean’s breath away. “Holy shit...Wow…” 

Walking along the stable, a black stallion made a ruckus and Dean laughed. Stepping up closer to the horse, Dean beamed gently rubbing it’s forehead. “Hey there big fella. Nice to meet you.” The horse rubbed the outstretched hand with his large nose. “I have something for you, if you’re hungry. I mean I don’t have much of an appetite tonight but here you go.” 

Holding out his hand flat, Dean offered the horse his apple and laughed at the tickling tongue on his palm. The horse snorted and the omega giggled neither noticing that someone had entered the stables. 

“I don’t normally let anyone talk to my horse.” Castiel’s gruff spoke broke the silence and smiled at Dean. Walking towards the stall, the king watched Dean. A smile broke out on his face. A smile he never truly expected to ever share with an omega ever again. “I think he likes you.”

Dean smiled and felt the colour rising on his face, the flush growing. If he were a betting man, he was sure that he was trickling slick just looking at Castiel. His emerald eyes watched the man before him almost whimpering at how good he smelt. “Um so you ride?” Dean then inwardly winced at the question. Had he just asked the king if he rode his own horse?

Castiel’s cerulean eyes sparkled unable to help the laughter that was brewing suddenly. His smile broadened before he cleared his throat. “No Dean, I just stand here and talk to him all night.” Castiel watched the look on Dean’s face and burst into laughter again. The laughter forced Dean to also laugh both unable to help the amusement of the awkward moment. This side of Dean was truly a treasure and Castiel loved it.

“Well, I should get inside before I make a bigger fool out of myself.” Dean blushed when Castiel’s cerulean eyes burned into his soul. It felt like the king knew what he was thinking and wanted. “Good night, your highness.”

“No, no...Dean please call me Castiel? I get that all day and well to be honest, I like the way you say it.” Castiel reached out and brushed his hand against Dean’s feeling of warmth against his skin. His cerulean eyes meeting emerald before Dean looked away, blush creeping up on his skin. The freckles stand out driving a silent growl to escape Castiel’s broad chest. 

“Um good night Cas…” Dean smiled and left the stables chewing his bottom lip. This was going to be extremely hard when he left and when he meant hard, granite hard. Heading back to his room Dean nearly choked on a whimper. He was already chilled by his own slick and watching Castiel mounting his dark horse. 

Strong thighs holding onto the stallion made Dean quiver when he decided to watch the King from his bedroom window. Castiel gave him a nod before smiling wickedly. Rearing the horse up on its hind legs, Castiel then rode into the night with Dean cursing his soaked underwear. Shit, Dean Winchester was in trouble.

That night, Dean was forced to deal with his own unbidden desires but he wasn’t certain if the king wanted him. The butterflies that always fluttered when he was around Castiel. There had to be some sparks there but even if there something Castiel was a king. There was no way that the alpha wanted him like Dean hoped he did. After a restless few hours, Dean finally drifted off to sleep for his first day caring for Claire. The omega could already tell that this would be a very interesting Christmas in the Castle.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up early to get ready for the day. Thankfully, the omega had the sense to bring slick pads with him due to the constant need for them during his heat. He had decided on Sam’s insistence to bring them along either way. Putting one in his underwear, Dean silently sent out a thank you to beta. 

Once he had eaten his breakfast, yet alone since it seemed the governesses nor it seemed him as the governor, never ate with the staff. It was a sad thought that he would be always in his apartment when he wasn’t with Claire. Checking to be sure his light grey suit was perfectly pressed, Dean left the room in search of his charge.

Dean walked down the stairs to find Claire, throwing spitballs at some of the old oil paintings in the large room. Dean couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face watching the young princess. She certainly wasn’t like the conventional princess he’d heard of doubted that she’d ever be a damsel in distress. “Hey, so what do you want to do today?”

Claire stopped mid fire before her cerulean eyes turned towards Dean, her jaw nearly dropped when he had asked her that. Putting down the straw, the blonde smiled. “Really? We can do what I want to do?”

“Well why not?” Dean replied and smiled watching the child. She was definitely an interesting girl with long blonde hair, her eyes as cerulean as her father’s with that mischievous smile. Dean knew that he could grow to love her almost as quickly as he did his brothers. 

“Well. Do you like bugs?” Claire beamed before sitting up. Dean nodded and before he knew it they were outside and in the largest greenhouse, Dean had ever seen. It was something that the omega never expected to see at a palace and much less see a princess playing with worms. Picking up one of the worms with a shovel, Claire pushed it closer to Dean’s face. “Do you like this one?”

Dean smiled while he tiled the soil in a glass jar while Claire worked on her own. “Yeah. It looks like you.” The omega teased playfully and then laughed when the princess gave him the best bitchface he’d ever seen besides Sam’s.

“You’re not afraid of bugs?”

“Dude, are you kidding? I’m from New York and we have the toughest cockroaches in the world.” Dean laughed once again, which seemed to bring a smile to the young girl’s face as well before he saw the frown. “Claire what’s wrong?”

“My last governess was scared of bugs. She also said I was annoying.”

“Well, um not to be blunt or anything. It’s kind of your job to be annoying. That is what being a kid is all about. You know scrape your knee, playing in the dirt or snow. Just being kids. Sometimes grownups forget what it was like to be a kid themselves.” 

Claire thought on that comment before she nodded, placing a few more worms in the glass jar. “How old are you?”

“Well how old do you think I am?” Dean smirked, clearly amused but the mischievous girl’s smirk and then laughed when she called him thirty. “Close. I’m twenty-six.”

“Are you married or mated?”

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Nope. What’s with all the hard questions kiddo?”

“Just curious. My father isn’t mated anymore you know.” Claire’s cerulean eyes sparked and to Dean’s amusement winked at him. Was the little girl playing matchmaker right here and now? Dean cleared his throat and blushed forcing himself to not think about the king while he was with his daughter. “Yeah, ahem. We should get inside before your father comes searching for you.”

“Oh really? Father doesn’t think I know this but when he had his ruts, he seems so lonely. You could spend his ruts with him.” Claire asked innocently, causing Dean to nearly choke on his own saliva.

“Um oh God...Sweetie I don’t think you know how that works.” Dean stammered, hitting his chest with a fist to clear out his lungs, panting a little. “Besides, those types of moments are for mates. I doubt your father would want my help.”

Claire just smirked and Dean had the feeling that the princess was a lot smarter than anyone gave her credit for. The ten year old blonde already seemed far more observant than any adult he knew besides a few. The king, his brothers and some of the staff certainly but the chancellor didn’t seem to give Claire the credit she deserved. Dean knew that this child would be an amazing queen one day but hoped she didn’t grow up too soon. Claire needed to remain a pup for a while before she became an adult. Dean planned to indulge her all he could while she remained in his care.

Walking back towards the palace, Claire looked up at Dean and frowned. Her cerulean eyes narrowed for a moment. “Are you here because you want to marry my father? Do you know a lot of omegas do? Are you being nice to me so you can mate with my father?”

Dean smiled and crouched down to Claire’s level. “Let me tell you something kid. I doubt your dad is into male omegas and besides if I’m nice to you it’s because I like you. You remind me of my brothers. “

“Really?” Claire watched Dean’s face clearly and smiled a little. Dean walked with her inside only to find out that Balthazar was in a frenzy. Claire had hidden his schedule for the day and now the two were forced to rush in getting her dressed for the family portrait. Dean had just barely gotten the princess there in time and watched them take the photo. The child was incorrigible. 

Dean noticed the look that Castiel was giving him while the photo was being taken. The cerulean eyes searched for him forcing the young omega to once again turn an adorable flush of pink. Feeling eyes on him, Dean turned his gaze to see Uriel glaring at him. The alpha’s teeth gritted in a silent snarl causing Dean to cringe. Dean knew that he was going to have to be careful around that man. 

Dinner hadn’t gone any easier on Dean nor on his hormones considering the way that Castiel kept glancing at him. The ocean eyes seemed to be burning into the omega’s heart and soul. Even when he went back to his room, Dean truly hoped that this wasn’t some wonderful dream that his mind was creating to tease him or torment him.

* * *

Sitting down in his room, Dean pulled out his sketchbook to work on a drawing of the castle courtyard. The sketch was looking amazing and the omega smiled. He sipped on his warm apple cider while he worked. This was always Dean's favorite time to relax when he had a paintbrush or a coloured pencil in his hands. The creation of art was something that drew Dean to art school and even now when his mind and heart were at war, it relaxed him even more. 

The sound outside his window drew Dean to quickly put the sketchbook down on the couch. Crawling up onto his knees, the omega peered out the window. The snow was glistening in the moonlight, the ground a magical carpet of glimmer. There in the courtyard was Castiel astride the stallion, the horse reared up before the king turned his eyes up a Dean. With a wicked smirk, Castiel rode off. Now Dean was damn sure that the king was flirting with him.

Putting the sketchbook aside, Dean went to go take a nice long shower before bed or he’d have a bed covered in his own slick. Noone had ever caused this sort of reaction from Dean Winchester before and would likely to ever again.

Castiel for his part knew that he was crossing into dangerous territory but he did like Dean. Dean smelt amazing, he was charming, adorable and funny. He was everything that other omegas here tended to not be and Dean treated him like a real person. From the moment their eyes had met, Castiel knew that he had a deep desire for the omega. The only problem was the crown and Uriel’s constant meddling. Urging his stallion forward, Castiel looked up at Dean’s window and smiled. Already his world was spinning and Castiel didn’t want the euphoric feeling to ever dissipate.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was already heading the stairs when he spotted Balthazar heading towards him with a large smile on his face. “Good morning Balthazar how are you?”

“Doing well thank you. Here’s your schedule for the day. As you can see you have a lot going on today. Let’s see holiday tea in the cerulean room, followed by the Nativity Scene unveiling, the royal charity Christmas visit and a late supper in the gold room.”

Dean glanced at the list and his emerald eyes widened in shock. “And this is all for today?”

The beta laughed, nodded and walked through the large ballroom. “I’m afraid so Mr. Winchester.”

Entering the large ballroom, Dean had to stop for a moment to gaze at all the colourful decorations. Red, gold, green and glittering ornaments were everywhere. “Wow you go all out here for Christmas don’t you? I mean how many Christmas trees can one place have?”

Balthazar chuckled while watching Dean take it all in. The entire palace was covered in Christmas decorations and lavishly decorated trees that it was enough to take anyone’s breath away. The wonder and magic of the holidays filled just about every room in the palace. “Quite right. We do tend to go all out for the holidays and the king loves Christmas trees. Castiel is all about the decorations and I think that it’s one thing he can control about the palace. This time of the year.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, during the holidays, Castiel doesn’t get much time to himself since he became king. When he lost Amelia four years ago he was devastated. He lost to her after a hard battle when she grew ill and then he lost his father not long after that so he was thrust into the role before he even turned thirty. He used to be carefree and now he’s forced to be king and a widower father all in a matter of months.”

Dean shook his head and looked at all the trees. “Damn that is terrible. To lose a mate and then your father. I can’t imagine that sort of pain. No wonder he’s so stern at times. He kind of needs to be. I mean I lost my folks but I’ve never lost a mate and the pining sickness must have been painful.”

“It was yes. He pined for her for months and has yet to find another omega in his life not for the lack of the Chancellor's trying of course.” Balthazar responded before he was once again speaking about the Christmas Gala. As you can see, preparations are underway for the Christmas Eve gala. It’s a time-honored tradition. Nothing has changed in the last three hundred years. Mostly boring protocol, a royal speech and well you get the idea.”

“So dude, if nothing’s changed in the last three hundred years, does that include the guest list?”

The beta let out a soft chuckle. “If they’re still standing, they’ll be here. You won’t be attending, of course, but you will be in the background in case a problem occurs. I’m hoping there won’t be any. Come this way.” Balthazar headed into the large main foray and smiled. A large Christmas tree was being brought into the palace with the beta beaming. “Yes put it right there at the far end right in front of the mirror.”

Claire came down the stairs and bounced seeing the large tree. Looking at both Dean and then Balthazar, the princess whimpered. “Can we decorate the tree?”

“The royal decorator is in charge of the tree. He’s scheduled to be arriving tomorrow.” Seeing the look on Claire’s face, the cerulean eyes glistening with a full on puppy look, the beta relented. “Oh alright. I suppose you can put up a few things at least until Miss Wick takes them down.” The beta soon left them to do his other duties and instruct the staff on getting the palace ready for Christmas.

Dean smirked at the puppy dog look that Claire had sported to Balthazar and shook his head in amusement. The young pup was practically bursting with excitement. “So where are the decorations?”

“I know where they are but they’re locked up. I could get the key from my father's office.”

“Or we can make our own decorations.” Dean grinned and soon he was teaching Claire the fine points of Christmas tree ornament making. Gathering everything they needed, the omega and his charge began to create a little holiday magic of their own. These would be memories that Dean hoped Claire would take into adulthood to give to her own pups one day.

Dean had just finished creating a pinecone decoration while Claire had been working on a few lace snowflakes. “See how easy this is? It’s like we’re creating our own kind of Christmas magic.”

“My mom used to decorate the tree with me.” Claire looked down at the lace in her hands, the lace quivering for a moment. Dean put his arm around her and held the child for a moment.

“Mine too.”

“Dean, I’m starting to forget what she was like.” Claire sadly admitted and the admission caused Dean to hold onto her tightly, his emerald eyes glistened just as her cerulean ones did.

“Claire, you know what I do when that happens? I think hard about one memory, like the last time we were all together.”

“When was that?”

Dean smiled and shrugged. “Christmas, years ago. We were opening presents and we all sang Grandma got run over by a reindeer. Which is a seriously twisted song. God we couldn’t stop laughing. That’s what I think about and it all comes back.”

* * *

Castiel was furious with his cerulean eyes flashing red for a moment. Once again Uriel was trying to pressure him into getting married. The tension in his office was enough to nearly stifle the other alpha. The scent soured while the king listened to yet more words from his chancellor. His fists were balling up into fist, blood draining from his hand, the fists so tight. 

Uriel bristled at the sour notes to Castiel’s scent, his nose twitched but he continued to press forward despite the king’s anger. “Have you come to a decision?”

“Yes. I’m postponing it indefinitely.” Castiel bantered back clearly not in the mood to be dealing with the constant pressure to be mated again. This was growing tiresome and there was no desire to mate someone he didn’t love for the sake of even his own kingdom. Why couldn’t he make his own choice on marriage. He’d done it once and Claire’s mother was a wonderful omega. He had loved her dearly but now being king wouldn’t allow him to make that choice again it seemed. 

“Castiel, you’ve had four years to grieve. A royal wedding will strengthen the country. Lady Hannah’s family is a crucial link to our relations with the northern provinces.”

“And I’m sure we can find another link whose chain isn’t attached to an arranged marriage.”

Uriel stammered and felt his own frustration growing. Why was Castiel being so stubborn about this arrangement. It had been declared that he and Hannah would one day wed but now Castiel was balking on the decision once again. “Castiel, listen to me. She’s beautiful, she’s educated, and she’s royal. She is perfect in every way.”

“Exactly. She may be perfect but she’s not meant for me.”

“And you do have history together Castiel. Had you not run off to school in America and met someone else, we wouldn’t…”

“But I did!” Castiel exclaimed slamming his fists into the mahogany desk. The alpha’s cerulean eyes flashed to lava sparking his displeasure towards the other man. He wanted this conversation to end immediately before he slammed the other Alpha into a nearby wall or punched him down. Castiel had the feeling that his rut would be arriving much sooner than expected if he continued to be riled up in this manner. “I like Hannah but I don’t love her and I’m not sure that I ever will.”

“Haven needs a queen. Not to mention that Claire could use a mother figure. May I remind you that your duty is to your country, not your heart?”

“Oh and where have I heard that line before huh?” Castiel had heard enough before he stalked towards the other alpha. Heading towards the office door, the king left the room with a growl. 

“You’re father was a great king.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told repeatedly.” Castiel growled in response leaving the large spacious office to get some fresh air before he ended up trashing his desk. Uriel was starting to get under his skin with the alpha wanting to lash out viciously.

The alpha stalked down the hallway towards the main foyer only to slow his steps hearing the giggling echoing against the white walls. Standing against one of the large marble pillars, Castiel felt his mood change watching Dean and Claire decorating the tree. 

Stifling a laugh, Castiel watched them playing with the tinsel like they had grown angel wings. It was the most endearing moment, Castiel had seen in a long time. Castiel remained hidden while he watched the two of them. Everything seemed to be changing with Dean there. He hadn’t heard Claire’s laughter in so long and it almost brought him to tears.

Dean and Claire giggled and grabbed more tinsel to put onto the tree. “Ready? One, two, three...Go!” The two tossed up the tinsel as high as they could. The tree was massive and barely made it to the top of the second floor above the room. “Hmm it just needs a star huh?”

Claire grinned and put down the golden tinsel. “I know what we can use. I’ll go get it.”

Dean nodded and smiled. “Okay sure.” He then turned with a start when he heard a throat being cleared. “Um Miss Wick...Hi.”

“Just what do you think you’re doing here Mr. Winchester?”

“Well um we’re decorating the tree.” Dean stammered and shrugged only to turn when Claire returned only to gasp in alarm. “Is that your father’s crown?”

Miss Wick took the crown from Claire immediately causing the ten year old to pout sadly for a moment. Castiel watched his daughter’s expression falter, frowning when she did. Claire had been so excited and had wanted to make the tree a crowning achievement. 

The alpha continued to watch the exchange for a moment longer. “His Royal Highness will not be happy.” Taking the crown back to the king’s room, Castiel remained behind while both Dean and Claire went back to their delightful playing in the large foyar. Dean would be hard to replace when the time came since this was only temporary but the alpha knew one thing, this was only omega he didn’t want to part with ever.

* * *

Dean had just put Claire to bed and kissed her good night before he wandered around the palace. The joyful laughing from the kitchen had drawn him closer to find the rest of the staff eating dinner. Feeling his heart leaping with the joy of making some new friends, the omega joined them. It wasn’t customary but Dean knew that he couldn’t stay away from the friends he was already starting to cherish here in Haven.

After a delightful dinner, Dean was walking back towards his room and stopped midstep. There hanging bent over the railing of the second floor was Castiel. His tanned skin showing under a loose white button down shirt. The top open to expose more skin, his almost black hair in a disarray and his wet pink tongue sticking out in between white teeth. The sight was almost too much for Dean to handle. 

The look that Castiel was sporting while he struggled to get the crown down onto the tree was adorable. Slinking the ropes down until he had gotten the crown on the very top, Castiel dropped the ropes and grinned widely. Spotting Dean, Castiel leaned on the railing still grinning mischievously. “I figured Claire should have her star. And it’s too high up for Miss Wick to take it down.”

Dean laughed and watched Castiel. There was something about the way the alpha was when he was not being king for a moment. Dean was starting to love this side of the alpha and could tell where Claire got her wild streak. The look Castiel gave him was absolutely the most adorable look Dean had ever seen. The cerulean eyes seemed to sparkled with something more now. “Unless she flies up on her broom though.”

Castiel laughed at the comment and nodded. “Yeah, good point, Look I know you talk to horses Dean but do you ride?”

Dean cleared his throat and knew that he was blushing at the question. That could have been taken in so many ways. Scratching the back of his neck, now with his skin flushed with desire. “Um well a few times around Central Park.”

“Oh well this park’s a little bigger than I’m sure you’re used to.” Castiel grinned before he walked down the stairs to head outside with Dean. Making sure that they would be warm enough, the king noticed the blushing. Damn if he didn’t know any better, Dean was interested and the sweet scent coming from the omega was Christmas heaven.

* * *

“So do you ride every night?”

“Yes, it is the only time I really feel like myself. I think that’s why I love New York so much. Nobody knows me there. I can stand in line for coffee and get shouted at by taxi drivers.”

“That’s what you want? Dude we should swap lives. I mean I stand in line and get yelled on a daily basis.”

Castiel grinned and watched Dean while they gathered the horses, leading them into the courtyard. Mounting the stallions, Castiel smiled. “So I hear you’re an artist.”

“Yeah but I’m not a very good one. How’d you know?”

“Balthazar told me and he said, you’re pretty good.”

Dean shrugged and looked at Castiel for a moment, his stomach twisting up unable to help the rush heating his core. Thank god for or rather Sammy for slick pads. “I had a show once but it didn’t go so well...I mean who would want to buy from an omega artist anyway?”

“I would.” Castiel admitted while they both headed out towards the park on their moonlit winter ride. Both unaware of what was to come in the future nor that they were being watched. All that mattered to them both was that even if they would have to part after the holidays, at least they could have these few moments.

Dean and Castiel slowly rode along the path with the snow crunching under the hooves of their horses, the snow slowly floating down on them and the moon greeting them with a silvery glow.

The park was covered in a white blanket and the view of the mountains, the church tower with the large clock was perfect. The old buildings seemed to be something out of a fairy tale or an old movie. Dean laughed when they stopped to watch the view while Castiel was talking about his life. Once Dean and Castiel stopped to see the magical view before them across the frozen lake, the omega gasped. His emerald eyes widened with shock, his voice ghosting with wonder. “It’s beautiful.”

Castiel smiled as he replied but his cerulean eyes had found something even more enchanting. Watching Dean for a moment, the alpha spoke. “Yes. It is very beautiful.” Before Dean could notice the intense desire building in the depths of the ocean, Castiel turned to look at the view once more. “We should head back.”

Dean nodded and soon they had returned to the castle. Wrapping his arms around Castiel’s broad shoulder’s Dean stumbled to get down. With a soft gasp, both men fell to the ground in the powdery snow. Dean looked down at Castiel, his body firmly pressed against the king’s both panting with intense hunger. Castiel leaned up wanting to desperately kiss Dean’s sweet pink lips but halted. Dean stood and chewed his lower lip. “Um sorry...Are you okay?”

“I’m just fine Dean.” Castiel smiled and stood up to lead the horses back into the stable. “Until tomorrow Dean.”

Dean smiled and waved while he headed inside. Heading to his room, the omega felt like his insides were turning into lava, his stomach in knots and knew one thing. He was falling in love with his employer but Dean pushed that aside. If he did that, he would never want to leave Haven, Castiel and Claire.

* * *

Uriel had watched the entire scene unfold knowing that he had no choice but to push the marriage forward. The rooms were ready for Lady Hannah already and she would be arriving tomorrow. It was time to push Dean from Castiel’s mind once and for all before it was too late. Haven needed a queen and he was going to be sure that the omega that laid in Castiel’s bed would be Hannah and not Dean.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The sweet scent of cinnamon and ginger filled his nostrils when Dean entered the kitchen the next morning. Breakfast was well underway and the omega almost purred in delight. The kitchen certainly smelt like Christmas.

Noticing the head cook. Dean beamed inhaling the intoxicating smell coming from the tray of freshly baked cookies. “Ohhh, now that is Christmas heaven right there.”

The older omega smiled and watched Dean before placing the tray down onto the wooden counter top to cool down. “Good morning dear. How was the rest of your night?”

“Morning Mrs. Singer. Are those gingerbread?”

Ellen laughed and watched Dean closely pulling the tray away to place the cookies onto the metal table. “Well first answer the question Dean.”

“Alright, alright...It was just another night in the castle.” Dean smiled fondly struggling to reach around for a cookie, purring when Ellen allowed him to steal one from the tray.

The head cook’s chocolate eyes watched the younger omega, her eyes sparkled while she began to work on the next batch. “You know I can’t remember the last time I saw the king taking anyone out for a moonlit ride.” Ellen saw Dean’s eyes widen but then look down. Disappointment was clearly visible on his face. “Oh I remember dear. Never...You’re the only one he’s ever taken riding before.”

Dean smiled and nibbled on his cookie. The spices blossoming on his tongue bring a moan of pleasure to escape his lips. “Mmm, oh my god. These have to be what sex feels like.” Ellen chuckled at the omega’s moaning about the gingerbread cookies but then noticed that Claire had entered. 

The princess was skipping into the kitchen. Her eyes sparkling with delight. Noticing Dean, the ten year old grinned. “I saw you and father horseback riding last night. Next time, don’t hold so tight to the saddle horn.” 

Dean finished his cookie only to turn pink as dawn knowing that both Ellen and Claire had been watching him with Cas. “Um okay. If there is a next time I suppose.”

“I’m sure there will be and by the way. Next time you fall into father, kiss him.” Claire added only to cause Dean to nearly choke on his morning coffee. The child it seemed always knew the right moment to add such bold statements about Castiel. Dean stammered and wiped the mess up feverishly struggling to fight down the stream of slick now forming in his pants.

* * *

The tea room was comfortable but Castiel often hated going in there for his breakfast. The room was stuffed with books and furniture that he felt more like he was in a library. Sitting down on one of the royal blue chairs, the alpha sighed.

Watching the chancellor for a moment, the king regarded the other man silently. He wanted to throw Uriel out on his ass but right now the man was doing his job for the crown. Balthazar had entered the drawing room just as Castiel was about to ask why Uriel appeared to be so smug. “Morning your Highness.” The older beta chimed when he brought in the silver tray ladened with tea, and other goodies. “Your breakfast Sir.”

Castiel smiled and noticed that the tray had some of the usual items such as his coffee. There were also some of his favorite gingerbread cookies also smiling up at him. Castiel grinned with delight, only to moan with pleasure. 

Nibbling on the spicy treat, the alpha continued to groan when the spices hit his tongue. His ears suddenly perked up when he heard singing in the kitchen. 

It hadn’t been years since he’d heard such delightful music. The melody of Oh’ Christmas Tree caused his alpha to purr. He knew who was singing and it was heavenly.

Uriel narrowed his eyes while he read the morning paper and muttered to himself. “Not in the original german.”

“Uriel it’s a Christmas song. It doesn’t have to be in the original version you know. Why are you so tense this morning?” Castiel murmured before sipping on his coffee. Normally they drank tea but the amber liquid was ambrosia right now. 

Balthazar had gone to look outside when they heard a car approaching the palace. It was strange since no one was scheduled to appear this morning. When they had found out that it was Lady Hannah, both the king and beta wanted to strangle Uriel. It didn’t matter that the king had not wanted to mate with the woman, the man had gone behind Castiel’s back. 

Gathering the staff, Castiel stood there in the front foyer and snarled at Uriel. His ocean eyes flashed into lava for a second. Putting on a pleasant, tight lipped smile, Castiel went to Lady Hannah escorting her for tea. The couple left the large decorated hallway while Dean and Claire remained behind.

Dean felt like his stomach had been punched hard when he saw the dark-haired omega taking Castiel’s arm. The king didn’t look pleased and all Dean wanted to do was rescue Castiel from his apparent discomfort. Noticing that Claire also looked upset, the omega looked at his charge, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Claire who’s that?”

Claire wanted to snarl, rip out the woman’s heart before smashing into the white marble floor. “The horrible omega my father is to marry.” The child never saw the pained stricken look on Dean’s face nor the tears that glistened in his emerald eyes. Taking a step forward, Dean forced himself to remain calm even when they were forced to watch the couple eating dinner.

* * *

Dinner hadn’t made Dean feel any better. All he wanted to do was cry, scream and toss things all over the room. The disgusting attention that Hannah gave Castiel caused a pit of acid in the omega’s stomach. 

The rest of the meal hadn’t helped matters when Claire had gotten upset, bolting from the room out into the snow. Dean knew that he had to put his own emotional anguish aside to get his charge. What he didn’t know was that Castiel followed them both out. Noticing that the green house door was open, Dean ran inside searching for Claire.

“Claire, come on kid. I know you’re in here. Come on out so we can talk about this.”

Castiel had followed into the humaid greenhouse only to pause spotting Dean already inside. “Dean…” He was about to speak to the omega when the door was shut abruptly. Turning Castiel saw Claire locking them both inside together before running off towards the door. “Claire! Dammit, she’s locked us in here.” The alpha growled and then turned towards the one omega that was boiling his blood. 

Dean went to the door and panted from the sudden humidly. Grabbing a shovel, Dean faced the king only to have Castiel balk at coming any closer towards the door. Dean pressed himself against the door, holding the shovel out in front of him. It looked like a weapon drawn on the alpha if anyone had followed them into the brisk evening air.

“Whoa, are you going to hit me in the head with that?” Castiel inquired and gulped seeing the flash in Dean’s green eyes holding onto the wooden handle over Dean’s own.

“No, your Highness. I’m going to break one of these damn windows and get us out of here.” Dean stammered, his eyes glistening with his anguish. His heart was breaking and knew that he wanted to both hurt Castiel and curl up sobbing. 

“Dean, it’s still Cas. I wouldn’t blame you if you did really. I mean it’s not what you think.”

“Oh really? So you didn’t just take me out last night, wanted to kiss me and now you’re getting married?!” Dean shouted, the damn finally breaking while he yelled at the alpha. He wanted to rage suddenly, his stomach burning at the betrayal.

“No. Dean. This was set up a long time ago by the crown. I don’t really get a say in this.”

“The crown?! Dammit Cas! Aren’t you the damn crown?!” Dean continued to rage and angrily wiped the tears from the face with the sleeve of his uniform. It pained him to even look at the blue eyes that shone with tears. 

“No, I just sit on it Dean. I’m sorry.” Castiel took the shovel before inching closer to Dean. He watched the omega press himself against the door. The scent of distressed omega hit him hard knowing that he would need to prove to Dean the truth. Hannah was a means to an end but not what he truly wanted. Pressing himself closer, Castiel reached for the key hidden in a nearby flower pot.

Leaving the greenhouse, Dean bolted inside while Castiel stalked towards the stables. Both knew that Claire had meant well but it would be fruitless. Dean wasn’t of royal blood and Hannah was. Heading back inside the princess knew that she would be forced to stop the impending wedding one way or another. She wouldn’t let that horrible woman marry her father.

Dean had entered his apartment before closing the door. Taking off his clothes, Dean crawled into the warm covers. Hugging a pillow, the omega sobbed knowing that his heart was being ripped apart. He had never fallen for anyone before but even now he knew that Castiel was tugging on all his hidden desires. Falling asleep, Dean struggled to face a future where he may never truly find a mate nor have pups.

* * *

The next day had seemed like it wouldn’t ever show anything that Dean could hold onto. The omega had come to terms with Castiel getting married. He had decided that morning that he would continue to support Claire. He loved the royal pup and despite it all, Dean was still delighted to be there.

The snow had been calling to Dean and Claire the moment it had started to fall that morning. The royal gala was fast approaching but that never stopped the pair from heading outside. The snowballs filled the air even when more staff came out to play.

The entire staff had expected to be in trouble for playing in the snow. The King, Chancellor and Lady Hannah hadn’t been able to find the staff anywhere after an hour of play. 

Castiel watched the snow ball fight, his blue eyes widened in complete shock. His staff were acting like children on a snow day from school. He could have fired them all but Castiel then saw the fun that flurried around him. Grabbing some snow, the alpha threw it at Dean, laughing when he got the omega. 

The war was on and protocol broken. It would be a white Christmas and even when Castiel captured Dean into his arms. His smile bright looking at the surprised emerald gaze, Castiel knew he could never truly let Dean go. Claire watched her father and chew her lower lip excitedly knowing that her father and Dean were meant for each other. 

Claire knew that Hannah wanted to have her sent away to boarding school. Castiel had been angry when she had been told about it but was it truly going to happen? The staff and Castiel returned back inside, the clock ticking on the time the gala would begin. The countdown to the royal engagement unless destiny stepped in.

* * *

Dean had gotten Claire ready for the Christmas Eve gala and smiled. The girl was just beautiful knowing that she was indeed the perfect princess, they wanted her to be. Dressed in a long ball gown with the royal Haven colours, Dean felt pride in Claire. He knew that the holidays hadn’t been easy for her. Her father would be married to this woman and Dean would be gone back to New York.

Castiel had entered the bedroom, his sapphire eyes ladened with tears. Claire was growing up. Dean followed them once they left the bedroom to the ballroom. He had been asked to come as a guest but he couldn’t do it. Dean needed to remain in the background. Hannah had made it perfectly clear that Castiel was her’s, which could mean that the woman knew. She must have known that she would never have such a bond with Castiel as Dean felt. Everytime Castiel had looked in his direction, the omega knew. Hannah’s venom would never cow Dean into submission nor matter the cost to his heart nor soul.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Dean watched the gala from the shadows hoping that he could disappear until he was invisible. The omega didn’t want to draw attention towards himself especially with the venom that Hannah’s gaze shot towards him. He nearly jumped when Balthazar had spoken to him with a smile. “You are a guest. What are you doing here Dean?”

“Um trying to look invisible?” Dean stammered and groaned when the beta lured him away. The music continued to float in the background around them. Dean watched the beta and frowned when they entered a large room. There resting on his bed was an emerald green suit. “Dude, what is this?”

“This was mine and you’re going to that gala even if I must tie you up and drag you there    
Dean. Now get dressed before the ball is even over Cinderella.” Balthazar beamed while Dean slowly got dressed. 

Dean stepped out once he was dressed, the suit matching the emerald in his eyes. The omega blushed when he saw himself in the mirror. “Wow is that me?”

“Yes, it is you Dean. Now let’s go and see what magic Christmas has in store for us here tonight.” 

Dean chewed his lower lip before they walked into the grand ballroom after he was announced. The embarrassment didn’t last long once his eyes locked onto Castiel’s. Sparks seemed to ignite in the room. There was no one else in the room with them, they were alone there tonight. Castiel drew closer and even when they danced, the alpha and omega felt like they were finally floating in the air. Dean would remember that moment for the rest of his life. 

The air floated back to normal once Hannah demanded Castiel’s attention once more. Dean had been pulled away to spend time with Claire. The angry snarl that brought the omega back to reality was like an iceberg striking him cold. Hannah was snarling at him with a rage that even Dean hadn’t been capable in himself.

“Where is it?” Hannah demanded, her voice chilled Dean and any nearby to their core. The snow storm had finally hit between the two omegas. 

Dean had managed to swallow the strawberry in alarm frowning. “Where’s what?”

“It seems my engagement ring is missing. You wouldn’t know anything about that Dean. Would you?”

Dean felt like she was accusing him of stealing it. Castiel had come towards the two omegas. His nose twitched when he smelt Dean’s distress and Hannah’s rage. The king had been so focused on stopping the war between them when Claire suddenly ran from the ballroom. 

Dean knew that he had to leave and after the war of the words, Dean had announced that he would leave immediately. His heart was in turmoil, broken and he was now accused of theft. Dean Winchester had caused enough trouble in Haven. Running towards Claire’s room, Dean held the sobbing child only to stiffen once Castiel followed them both.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked and then his ocean eyes saw the ring in Dean’s hand. He knew that Dean had never stolen it but then turned his gaze to Claire. “Claire why?”

“I didn’t want you to marry that woman. I wanted Dean to be my papa.” The child sobbed and Castiel felt the tears, shaking his head. He wanted that too but the pain he had caused Dean forced the alpha to whimper. He had caused too much pain to Dean already. “Dean don’t go please.”

“No, I really should go Cas. I can’t stay here anymore and it’s important for Claire and Lady Hannah to get off to a good start.” Dean felt the tears slowly streak down his face. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. Packing his bags, the omega left to head to the inn knowing that he was losing the one alpha he would ever love.

* * *

Castiel returned to the ballroom with his daughter and raised a glass of wine. Searching all the faces before the king felt a lump in his stomach. The lead felt like a weight on his soul. Hannah looked almost to smug and the king knew that this would only lead to more pain. His heart had escaped broken when Dean had left them with a pain no one could mend.

“I know this is where I give my Christmas speech, which I’m sure all you have no doubt memorized by now.” The murmurs of laughter filled the room but Castiel’s blue eyes turned to his daughter’s duplicate ocean gaze. “This year I know many of you were hoping for an announcement but not tonight.” Castiel then noticed the icy golden gaze when Hannah left the ballroom, her huff could be heard in the room. The stunned silence met with murmurs of discontent. “As I am your king, I am a parent first...I bid you to enjoy the ball and Merry Christmas.” 

Castiel left the ballroom, the applause ringing in his ear when he caught up with Hannah and Uriel. Turning towards Hannah, taking her hand Castiel cringed at her rage. The scent was overpowering. “Hannah, listen to me. I’m sorry but I don’t love you and we would never fit well.”

“It’s that omega isn’t it? Well you know what at least we did this before all the plans were made. Quite frankly, I’m relieved that I won’t have to spend the rest of my life with that child.” Hannah barked back towards Castiel.

Castiel snarled and grabbed her wrists in a tight grip. “ **That** child will one day be queen one day. Unlike  **you** .” Watching Hannah leave in a huff, Castiel then saw Uriel’s snarl and snorted.

“Your father would be so disappointed in you.” Uriel growled watching Castiel with venom in his own voice.

Turning towards the chancellor, Castiel smirked a little. “I can live with that and if you can’t Uriel, you can leave.” Watching Uriel leave the hallway, Castiel spotted Claire and smiled. Bending down on one knee, the king wrapped his arms around his daughter, tears in his eyes. “Claire. I have something very important to ask you.”

“What is it father?”

“Would it be alright with you if I asked Dean to marry me?” Castiel beamed and laughed when the young pup launched herself into his arms. Taking his daughter to her room to sleep, kissing her forehead while she slept, Castiel headed towards the stables. He knew that he needed to find the one omega that was turning Haven upside down.

Mount his stallion, Castiel paused when he spotted Balthazar approaching in the cold. “Balthazar what are you doing out here?”

“Giving you this.” Balthazar grinned and held up the small red box giving it to Castiel. “It’s your papa’s ring. Now go get your omega Sir.”

Castiel grinned and launched his horse towards the inn intent on finding Dean. Dean wasn’t at the inn and had gone for a walk in the snow alone. It had taken a while to find Dean. The omega was standing on the steps of city hall, his emerald gaze watching the falling snow. Smiling the alpha rode towards the steps and noticed the startled look on the lovely face that had stolen his heart. Approaching Dean, Castiel smiled and stood there almost purring.

“I think you strayed from your path a little.” Dean stammered clearly in shock but back into the nearby railing.

“My path was meant to be strayed from Dean.”

“What do you mean Cas? You didn’t propose to Hannah?”

“No, I couldn’t. I’m in love with someone else.” Castiel knew that he wanted to do this correctly and moved to kneel in the fresh icy blanket under him. It didn’t matter that he was cold, the wind blowing around him. The warmth of Dean’s love was enough to keep the alpha warm. “Dean Winchester. Will you marry me?”

Dean felt like he was close to passing out and gulped. His emerald eyes dilated to forest green, darkening with the realization that Cas wanted him. “But I’m just an omega from New York.”

“So? The throne has survived a thousand years, it can survive an omega from New York. So?”

Dean smiled and felt the tears fall once more, nodding. He whimpered when Castiel put the ring on his finger pressing their lips together. Their first kiss of many drew a passion neither truly felt. Dean melded his body to the king’s muscled form unable to believe that this was a fairy tale but it seemed Cinderella had found his prince. “I love you but I have to ask, when did you know you loved me?”

Castiel laughed and gently picked Dean up into his arms. Mounting his stallion, Castiel gently held onto Dean, kissing him once more. “Well to be honest Dean. You had me with a sewing kit.” Both alpha and omega laughed while they headed back home. The palace seemed to be filled with the joys and treasures of the holidays.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

The castle was busy when the announcements had been made for the royal wedding that would take place soon. It was New Year’s Day when Dean welcomed his brothers to his apartment. Sam had been shocked with the splendor and knew that Dean’s future was bright.

Watching Dean pacing the room in his green silk tuxedo, the Beta smirked. “Dean relax. You’ll do fine and I’m sure Cas will be amazed at how hot you look.”

Dean grimaced and rose a brow. “Dude, coming from you that’s kind of creepy.” Sam laughed and they all made their way to the royal chapel.

Castiel had been pacing at the altar only to pause once he saw his daughter walking down the aisle gently tossing white rose petals on the red carpeting. A smile formed on the ten-year old’s face. The most beautiful sight of all was Dean when he emerged with his brothers. 

Dean slowly walked towards Castiel and smiled. “Ready Cas?”

“I will always be ready for you Dean. Shall we?” Castiel took his omega’s hand before they turned to the minister. The ceremony was celebrated with the magic of Christmas. Both alpha and omega gazed into each other’s eyes and knew that no matter what they faced their bond would be forever. 

Castiel beamed and watched Dean blushing when they were finally joined in marriage knowing that he would be losing his virginity that night. The slick already was sliding between his cheeks. Castiel couldn’t take him soon enough if Dean had anything to say about it. The kiss was one that left both breathless with cheers filling the chapel. Castiel picked up his beloved and Dean laughed, having never truly been happy until this night.

* * *

The guests would continue to party along with many of the royal court while Castiel danced closely with his new husband. Dean was blushing a little, hearing the talk about their bedchambers. It wasn't that he had much (or any) experience but he wasn't completely ignorant. He knew what would happen and how mating went but he had yet to experience such things. Being the only one to care for his younger siblings, Dean had not been given the chance to find love until now. His mate was strong and gorgeous and drove Dean to distraction. 

The blue eyes were of the deepest ocean but when his emerald eyes gazed at Castiel, the omega gasped. Castiel's eyes were now a deep purple, clearly showing the arousal he could feel against his body. A shiver ran down Dean's spine, his eyes darkened and he let out a soft innocent whimper. Slick was already flooding down his cheeks, to rest in his undergarments. It would be a shame to ruin such delicate green silk but Dean knew that the delicate lacy panties would drive Cas insane. With a purr, Dean leaned forward, his skin flushed like a sunset as he glanced at his husband.

Leaning forward, Dean spoke softly, his voice trembling with intense desire. "Alpha, we should retire for the night. I have something for you and I really want your knot tonight."

Castiel's eyes turned a deep violet and he growled watching the young virgin, knowing that he needed to be gentle with Dean. Guiding his new mate towards the exit, the couple blushed crimson when the guests bid them good night. Everyone besides Claire and Adam truly knew what they would be up to. 

Claire was now sleeping in her bedroom and Adam was entirely too young to fully get the whole mating concept yet. Adam knew about mating along with Ruts and Heats but he had yet to find his match. 

They hurried towards the king's bedchambers, and Castiel feverishly kissed Dean once they hit the bedroom, pushing Dean up against the door. Neither had made it into the room yet but already the desperate urge to mate drove them. How could one simple meeting in a hotel with a housekeeping cart turn into them both finding their heart's desire? 

Dean panted and whimpered, his body on fire. His skin felt like ants were crawling all over him. The sweet scent of aroused omega flooded the hallway until Castiel couldn't take it anymore. With a mischievous grin, the king of Haven picked his mate up into his arms and carried him over the threshold. Dean let out an adorable squeak when the strong muscled arms wrapped around his body. 

Depositing Dean onto the king-size bed, Castiel quickly removed his formal coat and ripped the white shirt off. The seamstress would be scandalized when she saw the buttons ripped off the white fabric. Dean giggled when the small white buttons went flying all over the room. They were lucky that none of the tiny projectiles hit the lights nor the couple. Castiel just beamed before he began to nibble on Dean's clothed nipples, the blond groaning loudly and blushing when he suddenly arched up. Slick and his own sticky come flooded to the dark material, staining the front of them both.

Wet clothing was soon discarded and Castiel paused when he saw the soaked, lacy green panties that Dean was wearing. Never had he seen something so gorgeous as his mate wrapped up in the emerald lace. It was like a present for only his eyes to truly gaze upon. Leaning forward, Castiel gently nibbled at the clothed cock and inching a finger inside to tickle the wet opening. 

Pulling down the wet fabric, the king watched Dean's hard leaking cock spring up gently as he removed the panties. Slowly sliding them down the long legs, Castiel kissed and licked every inch of skin that he encountered. Dean let out a loud mewl, his eyes closing while Castiel worshipped his virgin cock. Nimble fingers caressed the wet, muscled hole before pushing inside. Dean bucked up and yelped, his entire body going rigid when the fingers pushed inside. His wet hole was flooding the bedding and Dean felt like he was burning from the inside. 

The wicked fingers brushed over a bundle of nerves and loud screams sounded like the sweet song of an omega siren. "Aghhhh!....C...Cas!.....Geez....F....Fuck! What the hell was t....that?!" Dean howled, his emerald eyes a dark shade, his breath coming out in sweet pants while he laid on the bed. His long legs spread wide open, gushing the sweet-scented slick all over Castiel's hand.

"That was your prostate, Dean, and I plan to do so much more to you before the night is over. That is, if you'll let me." Castiel murmured before he knelt down to pry the soaked cheeks apart. 

Flicking his wet tongue down the mounds to swipe the sensitive hole, Castiel chuckled when Dean howled. It seemed that Dean was not only an amazing person, the omega that would be the mother of his children, he was also extremely passionate.

The wet tongue continued to torment the omega, slowly opening up his hole before the alpha rolled Dean over onto his front. Dean had never presented to anyone before, but instinct it seemed would guide him on this. Rolling onto his front, Dean shifted up to his knees, pressing his front down to show his alpha his wet slick hole. His entire body quivered from both his nerves and arousal. 

Castiel gently caressed his flank and placed loving kisses to the cheeks before the hole. Dean whimpered and knew that he was close to losing full control. Rutting his ass back, Dean gasped. Coming hard onto the bed, Dean gasped in shock. He had never had such a reaction to anyone and had only come this much during his heats. Now he was coming for his new husband. Castiel pried the quivering cheeks apart before he lined up the head of his cock with the wet hole. 

Gently the king pushed inside, his mate’s wet, sloppy hole opening for him. Dean hissed a little but soon the sharp pain faded as he felt Castiel fully seated inside of him. The pain wasn't as bad as Dean had expected when losing your virginity but damn it still hurt. Castiel patiently waited for his sweet, panting mate to adjust before he rocked inside. Dean let out a loud moan when Castiel hit the sweet spot once more. 

The room was soon filled with their moans, Dean screams of pleasure and Castiel's thrusts. "Cas! Fuck! I need more! Please knot me!" Dean howled feeling Castiel build up in speed. His balls slapped Dean's bare ass while he rutted into him at a harder pace. 

Both felt the intense fire when Castiel's knot began to grow. Pulling out of Dean's rim and pushing his knot back in, the alpha held onto his mate. Dean hissed a few times as his wet hole expanded to accommodate the large knot. Castiel wanted to claim his husband right then and there. His wolf was screaming to claim, bite, knot and breed. 

His sharp canines slowly extended when the alpha gave into his inner wolf. Licking at Dean's mating gland, Castiel bit his mate while he came hard. Spurts of come flooded into the hot, wet channel, his cock twitching with every wave of hot seed flooding Dean's womb. Dean howled and knew that they would be forever bonded when he felt the intense fire.

The omega's sharp teeth expanded, his inner wolf howling at him to mate Castiel as well. The bite drove Castiel to spurt even more of his seed into Dean before he pulled them down to rest on the bed. Still linked together, Castiel managed to gather the warm blankets and wrap his arms around Dean before they both fell asleep. Both knew that their next sexual frenzy would be soon, but for now they would bask in the afterglow of their first mating together. 

The Alpha watched Dean sleep and purred. He couldn't wait to fill Dean with his pups and watch the omega grow with their little one. The Alpha smiled and let himself drift off to sleep having finally found pure happiness since Amelia had passed away. 

Castiel had loved Amelia, but with Dean their love was deeper, more primal and their bond far more than any other he had ever felt before. Dean was his true mate and beloved Omega. Any that got in the way of their happiness would soon learn how futile it was to mess with such a profound bond as that of the king and his consort.

* * *

Later that night, the moon shone down on the newly married couple. The celebrations had ended for them but many others still drank into the early hours. Dean felt nervous even when Castiel gently removed his clothes. He hadn’t ever been with an alpha but he knew that Castiel would be gentle with him. The couple’s first heated mating had been a frenzy of desire and now Dean found the bed empty. 

Sitting up, the omega smiled. The mating bite to his scent gland now proclaimed to the world that he belonged to Castiel of Haven. Inching towards the edge of the bed, Dean purred when he saw his husband looking out the window. The newly fallen snow greeted their new mating bond. “Alpha, come to bed.”

Castiel smiled, crossed the threshold, swooped Dean up into his arms and growled with delight. “Omega...I’m going to fill you with my pups.”

Dean’s eyes flashed gold with his arousal, his wolf howling in delight. The newly mated omega moved and presented himself to his husband. “Yes, please.”

Castiel grinned and moved back towards the large bed. His eyes flashed to a deep red in alpha desire, his body yearning to take Dean to heights of pleasure once more. The king knew that they had a lifetime. The desire would always glow as brightly as the moon in the sky, the silver light the only witness to their mating. Pleasure washed over Dean, unable to help the howls. Neither cared if the entire palace could hear them or not. All that mattered to them was that they were together forever.

* * *

The golden glow of dawn woke Dean up from his slumber causing him to shift and find that the other side of the bed was empty. Opening his emerald eyes, Dean shifted to sit up. Hissing a little from his aching hole, the omega noticed the shuffling around him.

Castiel had decided to get ready for his day. Being the king, he had meetings as usual but when he heard the hiss, the alpha went to the bed. Urging Dean to lie onto his front, Castiel gently pried his cheeks apart to see how sore his mate was. True, Dean was a virgin and would be a bit sore but Castiel's blue eyes widened at seeing the puffy red hole. 

Dean whimpered even when the wet tongue ran all over the rim. An alpha's saliva usually soothes their sore omegas after mating. Dean moaned and whimpered.

Castiel grinned mischievously and wiggled his tongue inside his beloved, tasting the sweet, wet hole. Dean let out a loud mewl pushing his ass back, his naked body quivering with desire, sweat sliding down between the twin mounds. 

"Ohhh Cas....Mmm...Need you, Alpha..." Dean whined only to let out a cute squeak once he felt the hard nub pushing inside. Both inner wolves howled with delight when they once again connected. 

It seemed that Castiel would be late for his meetings, but neither gave a damn. They were newly married and mated so anyone that had an issue with it, could go fuck themselves. Castiel rocked inside the wet sloppy hole making sure to please Dean. Dean panted and screamed, his body tensing up, flooding slick all over his mate's cock. "Ughh Fuck...Cas....We're going to be l...late for the meetings." 

Castiel nipped the perfectly rounded ass and slapped the prone cheeks loving the little squeaks his omega made. "I don't care right now, Dean. You're my highest priority besides Claire and right now my omega needs me." 

Finally he pushed further inside, his knot swelled inside Dean's hot, wet channel, spurting his gooey seed within. Dean collapsed onto the bed, purring as the scent of content omega flooded the room.

* * *

Castiel entered the throne room with his mate. Both had managed to get dressed, groomed and neither looked like they had just been engaged in something that would make anyone blush. Dean entered the room but his emerald eyes widened when he saw how large the room truly was. 

The walls were decorated in the royal colours of the red and light blue. The twin large thrones sat on the dais decorated in gold with the royal colours of the light blue and red symbolized on the lush cushioning. Dean felt his stomach quivering even when his husband took his hand. They both knew that this would be Dean's first real day as the King's Omega. The schedule was filled with appearances and dedications. 

Without a governess, Balthazar would be minding Princess Claire while her parents were detained within meetings for most of the day. Walking towards the large entrance, Dean and Castiel finally emerged to stand before the throne.

Castiel winked and smiled holding his hand out to encourage Dean. He could tell that the younger man was nervous but with Castiel there, Dean could do anything, even sit with his husband on matters of state. 

Dean watched the proceedings and sighed. His hole was still rather sore; this was the beginning of his new life. The life of the consort to the King of Haven. The emerald eyes sparked with his excitement. He could see the azure eyes watching him even when Castiel spoke with the council.

The reports coming to the royal couple are of the holiday events, the crowning of Dean that would be held later that month. Royal announcements had been made to the people of Haven with extremely positive results. It seemed that the citizens of Haven were overjoyed that Castiel had found a mate. A few were displeased but Dean could guess who they were, mostly Hannah and Uriel. Any discontent would fade in time.

Castiel kissed Dean when he noticed the trepidation in the emerald orbs. Leaning towards his mate, the alpha purred. “Don’t worry Dean. Everything will be fine. I don’t care what Uriel thinks or says. You are my mate and he will never darken these halls again if I can help it. He chose his path and I’ve chosen mine.”

* * *

It wasn’t very long before the kingdom would rejoice in the news that Dean, the prince consort to King Castiel of Haven was pregnant. The news brought light and new beginnings to the new year. Claire had been excited and was already beaming to any that would listen. She was about to become a big sister, her azure eyes bright with all that she could teach the younger pup. 

Castiel was more than overjoyed and found his predictions to be true. Dean was even more radiant while carrying his pup and despite being the king, the alpha vowed to be present at the birth.

Castiel had been busy in the throne room when he heard the announcement. Balthazar ran towards the large ornate room and threw open the doors, panting, “Castiel, it’s time.”

Castiel nodded and flashed a grin, his canines gleaming in the light, before he rushed from the room to help Dean. Haven was about to have a new heir and the walls would be bright yet again with the laughter of more pups. 

Castiel loved both his pups and while he now held his tiny son, the King felt that no one and nothing would ever keep him from them ever again.

Duty may be important but so were his family. If people like Uriel and Hannah didn’t like it, there was the door. Castiel had already proven he wasn’t his father, nor would he ever be.

Looking at Dean and kissing his mate, Castiel knew that he would have never had this if he hadn’t gone to New York. If he’d never met Dean, he would have missed out on having those emerald eyes to look into every morning. He would have more than likely been married to Hannah but he wouldn’t be nearly so happy. He had his true Omega now and politics be damned, he was keeping him.

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled, exhausted. He had never felt pure bliss until he’d married Castiel of Haven. “Love you too.” The omega’s life was now complete and their bond would grow stronger from that day forward. “So, still happy I knocked into you with that damn cart?”

Castiel laughed and held their new son and Claire while they all sat on the bed. “Yes, I am. I knew then that we were meant to be and I wouldn’t change that day for anything in the world. You have given me so much already Dean. I am looking forward to what else transpires in the future.”

“Me too, Cas. Who would have thought I’d be getting my dream alpha and family for Christmas?” Dean beamed and then laughed when the newborn cooed in agreement. Christmas would always be the best time of year for the royal couple and their pups. It was the miracle of the holidays that had brought two lonely people together, a golden strand of love wrapped around them both. A bond so profound that no one could ever break it and none ever will.

~The End~

* * *


End file.
